Notice Me
by Nia2Fold
Summary: Draco meets somebody so like himself, he can't help but follow them. MM, but nothing too... juicy.
1. Notice Me

I should have been looking where I was going. 

-Oof!- -Ground smack-

Damn that Potter. I should have seen that stupid big shoe waiting to trip me. I guess it was a good thing that he did. Perhaps I should even thank him, because I may not have ever met Belial otherwise.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up into dark brown eyes, almost black. He was extending a small, pale hand. I took the hand and felt an incredible heat. It was just coming off of this boy's entire body, like he had just gotten out of a nice warm bed. Once I was standing I was a good six inches taller than him, but along with that warmth came a strange power, making a small tingle of something move down my spine. He was looking at me expectantly, and I finally managed to find my tongue.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. How did you get down there, anyway?"

"The Potter boy, as usual."

"Yeah, you guys are always doing those sorts of things to each other."

We started walking down the hall, not really paying attention to time, as today was a weekend. I felt oddly obliged to speak with this boy. I had no idea as to why. We just chatted about how much school sucks and how much we loathed the Golden Trio, when something occured to me.

"Hey, are you new here? I don't remember ever seeing you." I said.

"No, I'm not new. I'm just one of those who stays in the shadows, trying to avoid joining the drama that is peers."

"Then why'd you help me? You could have just swept by unnoticed."

The boy looked away, "Because I wanted you to notice me."


	2. Cold Fear

-Mental jaw drop- I didn't know what to say. Did that mean what I thought it meant? I was just about to ask that question when he continued.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on. I just feel an odd connection, like we would understand each other. You probably think I'm such a weirdo now." He said, looking away.

I touched his shoulder to make him look at me. I felt something odd, and figured that that was the connection he had talked about. Something in our lives was the same. Not the fact that neither of us minded touching each other, but something about the way we were brought up. I somehow knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I heard a lot more than what you said. And no, I don't think you're a weirdo."

He smiled, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You're a really nice guy in there, aren't you?" he pointed to my chest.

"I can be, but to very few people."

"Well, I'm glad to be one of the few people."

"Draaaaaaacoooooo!" came Pansy's shriek, pulsating through the halls, and cutting through the strange atmosphere that had surrounded me and my new aqcuaintence. Pansy came running at full speed and latched right on to me. Once she had a grip around my waist she looked at the small dark haired boy.

"Who's this? Some new kid?"

I turned to the boy. "This is... uh... Wow, I never did ask your name, did I?"

The boy shook his head. He then stepped down from his perch slowly, and with an amazing grace. He extended his hand to Pansy.

"I am Belial."

I looked at him and saw a strange unease on his face. He almost seemed fearful of Pansy. I felt the heat leave his body entirely. Cold fear. Pansy seemed unaware, but luckily turned back to me to complain about her horrible day. Okay, so maybe 'luckily' isn't the right word, but I didn't want Belial to start pissing himself. Pansy began dragging me off, and I managed to turn my head and see Belial wave a small goodbye. 


	3. Don't Mind the 'F' Word

The whispers started a week after meeting Belial. I didn't care. They could whisper all they wanted, because most were true. I'm sure everyone had their suspicions about my sexuality before I started walking down the halls with my arm around Belial's waist. We weren't boyfriends yet. That was the only untrue rumor spreading around the school.

Every day we would meet near the commons area stairs, and silently walk with each other to the old dried fountains outside. We would sit on the edge and tell each other about our days and talk about total nonsense. Not very Malfoy like, which is what I liked about it.

One day he sat on the edge of the pool and I sat on the ground between his legs. I had a horrible day; Potter had thrown something into my cauldron, making it explode over everything. When I had gone to change, I found that all my other robes were dirty, so I had to walk around all day smelling of festering potion.

Belial carefully removed my soiled robe and placed it on the edge in a neatly folded pile. As I sat between his legs and told him about my day, he rubbed my shoulders very slowly, but applied a lot of pressure. It felt so good that I just stopped talking and let him carress the back of my neck. His fingers were so warm and worked my tense muscles with a nice, gentle force. I had to actually supress a moan.

"Hey faggots! PDA is banned in this school!"

We turned to see the Weasel coming at us, detention slips in hand. I tensed, but Belial held me down and continued to work my shoulders. By now Weasly was right to us, scribbling on his detention slip pad furiously. He handed a single slip to us and scampered away.

"Hmm, how convenient." Belial said, looking at the scribbled note.

"What?" I asked, standing up to read over his shoulder. The note had the detention signed up with Snape. Snape always let me use his detention time to study, meaning I was left completely alone in the classroom. Well, with Belial serving it with me, I wouldn't be completely alone.

That's when it hit me; I wasn't completely alone anymore. I had a friend who would actually listen to me, and who seemed to know exactly how I was feeling and how to deal with it. For that I silently thanked Belial.

-Note: Chapters will get longer later on- 


	4. Stair Bumps and Head Lumps

I was sitting on the steps, waiting for Belial so that we could walk to detention together. I heard a muffled, "Oof!" before several thuds as Belial toppled down the stairs. I quickly got up and went over to him.

"Belial! Are you alright?"

He sat up, "Yeah."

He certainly didn't look alright. He had a large mark on his forehead, which looked like it was quickly developing into a bump. 

"Forgot how to descend stairs, I guess."

It was odd seeing him act all flustered like that. Belial is always so graceful and collected. I had a sneaking suspicion that he had been pushed, but if he had, the perpetraitor was long gone. I helped him straighten things out and he quickly got up and headed down the remainder of the stairs.

Now in detention, we were seated at separate tables. I read from a textbook, occasionally jotting down things that I thought would be important. I looked over at Belial and watched him quietly write a rather long report. He really was good looking. So dark and elegant. I wondered if perhaps he was offspring of some sort of royalty. Maybe he had a family name that demanded respect. Sure, my family name was respected, but more out of fear than actual prise.

Eventually Snape trusted us enough to leave us alone. He would always stay for a few minutes, just to make sure that you weren't going to cause trouble.

Once he'd gone I looked over at Belial again. He beckoned me over with a thin, pale finger. I closed my book and made my way over, sitting in the seat beside him. He shifted his chair as close as he could get it. I looked at the bump on his head, now a horrible red, tinged with obvious bruising.

"How's your head feel?" I asked.

"Hmm, maybe you should put your hand down there and find out."

I blushed at the insinuation, making Belial laugh.

"Aww, Draco. I know what you meant," he said, "My head hurts something horrible."

I reached over and planted a kiss on it. His skin was even hotter there, because of increased blood flow. Belial just stared at me with wide eyes. Hehe, like an owl.

"Draco, I know that we're really close and flirt and stuff, but I never thought you'd do something like that."

"Are you mad at me or something?" I asked, crushed.

"No no no. Actually, my lips kind of hurt..." he grinned, "Maybe you should kiss them better too."

'Whaaaa?' I thought. Hmm. I guess it wouldn't be such a big deal. Not like I had to worry about the school finding out I was gay. I'm sure it got gotten to my father by now, but I honestly stopped caring what my father thought ages ago. But... how far did I want to go with this, exactly? Finally, I decided that I'd just do what I wanted and deal with everything else later.

"Draco?"

I leaned over, as did Belial, and our lips touched. 


	5. Those Weren't There a Few Minutes Ago

Wow. That's all I can say. Wow.

It was just a tiny little kiss. Heated. Not as in passionate, but as in really warm. Belial seemed to heat up even more than his 'normal' temperature. We parted and looked at each other.

"Are they feeling any better?" I asked.

"Hmm..." He touched them, "Nope." He concluded, looking at me slyly and expectantly.

I kissed him again. And again. And again. Starting with little bitty pecks, then moving on. I found his bottom lip to be quite tasty, I must admit. The heat suddenly left me as he pulled away and looked at me. I gave him a questioning look before he leaned forward again. My thoughts went kind of like this:

'Oh gee whiz, where'd that tongue come from? Is it mine? Nope. Ah, there's mine. Wow, it's getting mighty toasty in here. Hmm. Where'd he learn that? Whoo, getting really toasty now. Maybe I should take my clothes off. Yes, I'd like to be naked right now. I hope Belial would like to be naked too. Ow, what was that? Eek, I taste blood, is it mine? Oh...'

I pushed Belial away, screaming, "What the fuck?"

His eyes went wide as he looked at my bleeding bottom lip. He looked as confused as I was. I guessed that he had gotten carried away in the moment... until I saw him quickly cover his mouth with his hand.

"Hey, what was that?" I asked, trying to move his hand. He shook my hand away and mumbled from behind his that it was nothing. I kept trying to get his hand from his mouth, and he kept backing up. The next thing I saw was Belial's feet going over his head as he fell backwards off of the chair.

I rushed over to him and found him in a flustered heap of robes and scrolls, trying to hide his face from me. I grabbed him and pulled him up, getting a squeak when I sat him on the chair. He clasped both hands on his mouth, and I finally ended up sitting on his legs and holding his forearms away from him.

"Belial, just tell me what's going on!"

He shook his head and kept his lips pressed together. I sighed and looked away.

"Don't you trust me?" I said, hurt.

He hung his head, "Of course I do. I just don't want to scare you away."

"It takes a lot to scare me." Okay, so that was a lie, but it sounded like a good thing to say.

He sighed and lifted his head. I watched as he looked around the room, averting my eyes. He focused on a far desk and bared his teeth. It took me a second to figure out what I was supposed to be seeing. Bright shiny white fangs, two on top and two on bottom. 

"Um... those weren't there a few minutes ago." I said, quite the observant one.

"Gee, you think?" Belial said, flushing red and trying to hide in his robes. I lifted his head and looked at him.

"I think..." I said, moving his lips to look at them again, "That they are sexy."

He smiled, flashing them for a moment, "Really?"

I kissed him, "Really. Dangerous of course..." I pointed to my slowly clotting lip, "But sexy."

He looked at my lip, "Is it going to be okay?"

"Yeah, in a few days. You'll have to be sure to kiss it better a few times, of course."

"Of course." He said, doing just that.

Afterward we just kind of sat there, contemplating a lot of stuff. Honestly, the fangs popping out of nowhere kind of scared me. But, it didn't make me dislike Belial at all. A question of currently more pressing matters came to mind.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Does this make us boyfriends now?" I blushed, feeling like a 13 year old girl.

He laughed, "Do you want it to?"

I nodded, "Yes I do."

"Then it does. Congratulations, you are now my boyfriend."

"Yay! What do I win?"

"Another one of these." he said and kissed me. 

"Now can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

He shifted, "Would you kindly get off of my legs? I can't feel my toes anymore, and would like to be able to walk back to the dormitories."

I blushed and nodded, standing up.

"Thank-you."

He got up and began gathering his things into a neat stack. I went over to my desk and did the same, putting my last quill away as Professor Snape opened the door.

"Detention is over. You may leave."

"Yes professor." we both said, picking up our things and heading out the door.  
---

FYI: In regards to a question asked, PDA Public Display of Affection. 


	6. Nap Time

"Jeez, how hard did you hit your head?" I asked, looking at the rather large bandage on his head.

"Not very, but I um... still needed stitches."

"It wasn't bleeding in detention 2 days ago."

"Well it started to last night. Had a horrible headache too." Belial said, pointing to the bandages. There were some dark splotches underneath the

bandage.

I kissed him, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just give it a week."

I took his hand, "Okay."

---

The bandages stopped working as the horns got bigger. I couldn't think of anything else to call them, because, well, that's what they were. Finally we settled on a black beret, which surprisingly the teachers allowed. Even Snape. Maybe that's because I'm his favorite student, because Belial isn't even in the Slytherin house. He's in Ravenclaw. Probably because he's so smart.

I couldn't find anything in books. All the things I did find stated that they were temporary, and could easily be fixed with a counter spell. Belial and I tried them, and nothing had worked. Those things were stuck for good. They gave Belial awful headaches for weeks, until they finally seemed to stop growing in about mid November.

"You okay, Bel?" I asked, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, just tired."

I pulled him close and kissed him, "Me too. Let's go take a nap."

"A nap? Where?"

I stood up, "I have a place I go to sometimes, come on."

Belial took my hand, "Okay."

I led him up the stairs, to the right, up a bit, to the right again, then to the left into a little room labeled, "Janitor's closet". He looked puzzled until I led him inside.

"Ooooh, how did you find this room?" He asked, with wide eyes.

"Detention one day." I said simply, sitting on the navy bed and patting the spot next to me.

"Are we allowed in here?"

"We're not forbidden if there aren't any charms, right?"

Belial nodded and flopped backwards. I crawled up to the pillows and buried my head in them. I jumped when I felt a hand go into my sweater and up my spine. I took my head out of the pillows and looked at Belial.

"Is someone a little bit frisky?"

"Mayyyyybe." He said, running his hand back up my spine. I turned over so that he went up my stomach instead, but stopped his hand midway.

"I'm tired." I said, looking at him.

He took his hand from my sweater and put it to my face, "Okay."

We both laid down and looked at each other.

"Draco, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Are we really ever going to... you know... do it?"

I turned to my side, "Do you want to?"

He blushed and looked away, "Yeah, but not yet. I mean, I'm ready but I'm not... ready."

I touched his hand, "I understand. I'm not ready either. For one thing we've only been together for 4 months. There's still so much I want to know about you."

"Me too." Belial said, adjusting his pillow a bit, "But for now let's just take a nice little nap."

I leaned in for his kiss and got myself comfortable, falling asleep surprisingly quickly.

Hehehe, I'm having fun with this non-human puberty type thing 


	7. Natural Enemies

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

I woke up with a start and looked about confusedly until I remembered where I was. My eyes eventually landed on the wonderful Hary Potter, holding an Asian looking girl in his arms. He put the girl down and came over to me sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Just taking a nap." I said truthfully.

Harry looked behind me to where Belial was sleeping, chewing on the comforter of the bed.

"Oh yeah, I like a nap too after fucking."

"What?" I said, a little louder than I would have preferred, "All we did here was nap."

After thinking for a moment I jumped off of the bed, "Ahhh! I've just slept in Harry Potter sperm! Ahh!" I grabbed Belial off, waking him up.

Harry and the girl laughed, "Why do you think I made this room Malfoy? So that you could nap in peace?"

I kept wiping at my clothes, then went on to wipe at Belial's, "Blahhh..."

"I am so confused." Belial said, sitting on the floor. I started putting my fingers in his hair, lest Harry had lice or something, which really wouldn't surprise me.

"You two just slept where I like to screw around."

"Absolutely disgusting." I chimed in.

"Jesus Malfoy, it's not that bad."

"Oh? Oh? How is it not that bad?"

"Had you been here any later, you would have either walked in on me, or been sleeping in fresh seed."

"Ah! Could you be any more uncouth, Potter?"

"Draco, let's just go. We can shower." Belial said, standing and touching my shoulder.

I sighed, "Okay fine. I just feel so violated."

Belial smiled, "Oh believe me, you were violated in here."

"Whaaaa?" I stared at him.

"Well, you were so helpless when asleep, I just had to feel you up a bit."

I took a step back. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"Draco, take your freak of a boyfriend and leave."

That pissed me off, "Freak? I really wouldn't talk, Potter."

"I'm not the one walking around with horns on my head. What is he, some kind of animal?"

Shit, I hadn't thought of that. Belial didn't have his beret on when Harry and the girl came in. That means they saw his horns. Now what do I do?

"You leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

Harry knew that he had gotten to me. I hate it when that happens.

"What if I don't? Will you get him to ram me with those abnormal things?"

I looked at Belial, who looked like he was trying to go invisible. He was jamming the beret on his head and sinking into the corner. I went over to him and held him.

"He's going to tell everybody, Draco." Belial sniffled.

"Look, if we leave right now will you please not tell anyone?" I asked Harry quietly. My sole purpose right then was to protect Belial in any way possible, even if it meant making bargains with the enemy.

Harry sat on the bed with the girl and thought, "Hmm... what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"If you and your buddies leave me alone, I'll leave you alone."

"Not me. You can do what you want with me. Just leave Belial alone. People can't know, okay?"

"All right. But if I experience any ill will linked to you or anyone associated you, there's no telling how the school will react to a freak residing in it."

We shook on it and I lead Belial out and away. The two of us went down to the Slytherin locker room. There we could shower undisturbed.

We didn't talk on the way there and were silent still as we showered. As I dried my hair with a towel Belial came up and hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Making you have to make that bargain just to protect me."

I touched his hand, "It's okay. Maybe if I can be nice, and have the others do so too... Maybe it'll stop all this silly bickering and give us all some peace."

"That would be nice. Too bad it doesn't work that way with all things in the world." Belial said, taking up a comb and starting to comb through my hair.

"Why can't it work that way?"

"Some things are just born enemies. Oil and water, demons and angels..." 


End file.
